La llegada del demonio al mundo del angel
by Yukishiro-Yuki Hitachiin
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots en celebración a la semana MakoRin. Cada día historia nueva (a menos que me retrase)


**Disclaimer:** _Como todos saben, Free! es propiedad de KyoAni y kôji Ôji._

**Nota corta(?:** _Okay, dedicado con mucho amor a la MakoRin Week. Espero sea de su agrado, disfrutenlo_

* * *

><p>Había olvidado la promesa que le hice cuando éramos niños, aquella promesa que solo hice para que dejara de hablar, era más terco que ahora y eso me dejo de molestar el día que se fue.<p>

Una tarde al pasear con Haru para ir de compras, noté un parque con un largo pasaje lleno de flores de árboles de flores de cerezo, entonces la imagen de esa sonrisa de entusiasmo llegó a mi mente como un vago recuerdo al cual no le di mucha importancia y seguí mi camino. La sensación de haber olvidado algo con esa imagen empezaba a crecer a cada tienda que pasaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Haru me miro con un reflejo nulo en sus ojos.

-S-si, no te preocupes, apurémonos.- Haru asintió y caminamos. Pasamos tienda tras tienda tras tienda y yo trataba de olvidarme de ese reprimido recuerdo, no lo logré, si se trata de este tipo de cosas me cuesta mucho trabajo dejarlo pasar.

Las horas se hicieron cortas, antes de darnos cuenta ya eran alrededor de las 5:30 y empezábamos a tener hambre, teníamos que regresar pronto a casa; mi madre había invitado a Haru a cenar, y Ran y Ren lo esperaban para jugar con èl. Sentir el calor del sol me provocaba sueño, estaba exhausto pero no quería quedarme dormido, lástima que lo pensé tiempo después.

* * *

><p><em>-Es raro verte sin Haru.<em>

_-Sí, bueno, su madre dijo que estaba enfermo y que por el momento no podía salir._

_-Ya veo… Bueno, ya que te encontré en el camino, ¿A dónde ibas?_

_-Voy por mis hermanitos a la guardería, puedes regresar si no quieres acompañarme._

Aunque no se le veía muy animado de hacerlo, dijo que sí, por alguna razón me sentía raro, ya que con Matsuoka no compartía mucho dialogo pero, era agradable estar con él, era del tipo de personas que les incomodaba el silencio y hablaba de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese. Eso también me gustaba de él.

_-¿Puedes creerlo?_ _Pronto será el relevo, estoy realmente emocionado_

_-Calma, Rin; harás que perdamos-_ Lo había dicho en broma, pero al parecer lo tomo muy enserio

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Hemos practicado bastante duro!-_ Se acercó bastante a mí, podía sentir su respiración pero al final decidió por separarse, tal vez mi expresión fue lo que hizo que se separase. _– Aunque también deseo que las flores crezcan pronto- _Sonrió de oreja a oreja

_- Es demasiado pronto para los cerezos, además, dudo que podamos nadar en una piscina así, el agua seguirá muy fría ¿no lo crees?_

_-heh_~_pero sería divertido- _Caminamos, hasta llegar a la guardería y nos topamos con un árbol de cerezo, siguió con sus comentarios sobre su deseo a lo cual le contestaba con un "es demasiado pronto para que florezcan". Esa mañana me sentía un poco mal y su comentario empezó a provocarme dolor de cabeza.

_-No quiero ser grosero, pero me siento mal. ¿Si te prometo ir contigo a ver los árboles cuando florezcan dejaras de decir eso?- _Me sentí apenado por mi actitud y Rin tenía una expresión de sorpresa por ello –_Disculpa, no quería sonar tan grosero y egoísta- _

_-No te preocupes- _Sonrió –_Ve por tus hermanos para que te acompañe a tu casa…_

-Makoto- Me desperté, estaba bastante somnoliento como para saber en dónde estábamos –falta poco para llegar despierta de una vez.

-Sí, gracias, Haru- sonreí.

Llegamos a la estación correspondiente y fuimos directo a mi casa, pero antes pasamos por unas bebidas, teníamos algo de sed y seguimos con nuestro recorrido.

-Parece que ya estas mejor.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas, Haru?

-Hace rato en la tienda, te vi preocupado por algo, ¿estás bien?

-Uh… Si- Esta vez estaba seguro de lo que había olvidado. Haru me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

Pasó la noche, cenamos, estuvimos jugando con Ran y Ren hasta que se quedaron dormidos, seguimos jugando por nuestra cuenta hasta que Haru soltò un bostezo. Llegò la hora de dormir y nos acostamos; por obvias razones no conciliaba el sueño y de nuevo recordé a Rin. Salí al balcón un momento sin despertar a Haru para hacer una llamada, eran alrededor de las once o doce.

_-¿Hola?_

-Hola, buenas noches, Rin. ¿Te desperté?

_- No realmente _–Bostezó- _Estaba a punto de ir a la cama._

- Oh… qué bueno que te encuentro despierto. ¿Estás libre mañana?

_-Sí, ¿Pasa algo?_

-Tú… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

_-Seguro- _Por alguna razón me sentía nervioso.

Al día siguiente después de dejar a Haru a su casa me dirigí a la estación de trenes para ver a Rin. En verdad estaba nervioso.

-Rin, buenos días-sonreí, note algo diferente en mi sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿a dónde iremos?

-Ya verás, confía en mí- A pesar de los años seguía siendo igual que siempre, comentábamos cualquier cosa, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora era yo quien le contaba cualquier ocurrencia hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Lo llevé a ese pasaje, pero antes le cubrí los ojos.

-¿y dices que yo soy el romántico?

-Cállate- Poco a poco el color fue subiendo por mis mejillas, Rin soltó una pequeña. –Okay… ¿Estás listo?

-Supongo- descubrí sus ojos lentamente, Rin al ver ese pasaje lleno de pétalos; sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrió los ojos como platos y note un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. –Creí que jamás cumplirías tu palabra

-¿Recuerdas esa promesa que te había hecho?- Volteo hacia mí y su sonrojo creció más

-Claro que sí- una pequeña lágrima se asomo de sus orbes, esas lindas orbes escarlata que por alguna razón me hipnotizaron ese día.

Ese día, fue la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano y juré que desde ese momento, esas sonrisa tan suya de él sería solamente mía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota (o como me gusta decirle, espacio libre): <strong>_

_**Hola! Okay, como ya dije, esto es por la celebraciòn a la MakoRin Week. Si, una disculpa porque no se escribir muy bien sobre ello -aun- Y bueno, espero disfruten de esta semana; tomen en cuenta que soy "nueva" en esto -tengan me paciencia uvu-**_

_**En fin, no olviden decirme que opinan sobre esto, cualquier crìtica serà bien recibida**_

_**Nos vemos, se despide, Yuki ;)**_


End file.
